I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to switches, and more particularly to a lever switch structure and a kit for repairing the same.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Lever switches have long been used in motor vehicles in order to actuate turn signal indicators, windshield washers and wipers, and the like. Conventionally, these lever switch structures comprise a switch mechanism carried on or in the steering column of the vehicle, and a graspable lever arm attached thereto. The arm includes a switch engaging portion and a graspable end opposite the portion. Conventionally, the lever arm and the switch engaging means are of a one-piece or integral construction. Often, the lever arm includes a portion of reduced diameter near the switch engaging means, or intermediate between the graspable end and the switch engaging means.
While such lever switch structures have functioned adequately for their intended purpose, their use has entailed at least one significant drawback. A conventional turn signal lever arm is subject to breakage and separation from the switch engaging portion. Such breakage can occur through the intentional or unintentional overextension or forcing of the lever arm, in particular, upon impact due to vehicular accident or the like. The lever arm is particularly subject to breakage at the reduced diameter portion, although like any manufactured part, an undetected subsurface fracture can exist at any location. Generally, breakage and separation of the arm from the switch engaging portion will occur at the end of the arm near the switch, since the fulcrum about which the lever arm pivots is usually at or near the switch.
The conventional solution to the problem of a broken turn signal lever has been to replace the separated lever arm and switch engaging portion with a new, integrally formed lever arm and switch engaging portion. This solution, however, is not entirely satisfactory. The cost of the replacement arm and switch engaging portion is relatively high. Particularly for earlier model cars, the availability of an integrally formed replacement arm and switch engaging portion is uncertain. Of course, the replacement arm and switch engaging portion may be subject to deficiencies similar to those which caused the original arm and switch engaging portion to separate.